When Worlds Collide
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Tidus wakes up and finds himself in another world that seems somewhat familiar. How did he get there, and where are his friends?  And who is this spikey headed blond guy who looks a more than a bit like Tidus?  Tidus/Yuna, Aurikku
1. Awakening

_**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic here! This is based on an idea I've had swirling around the cerebral cortex for quite some time. :) Basically, it's a crossover between the worlds/characters of FF7 and FF10. I may also incorporate some of the sideways world/course correction/time travel concepts touched upon in Lost, just to give you a hint of things to come.**_

_**Rating is M for upcoming language *cough cough* Reno *cough cough*, lemons, and possible yaoi/yuri.**_

_**Please read and review, and enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all things FF related, songs quoted herein are attributed to the appropriate artist/musician, ideas are all mine._**

Chapter 1  
Awakening

_I took a heavenly ride through our silence  
I knew the moment had arrived  
For killing the past, and coming back to life_

"_Coming Back to Life", Pink Floyd_

When he came to, the young man was face down in what seemed to be a meadow. He first realized this as the grass blades tickled his nose, and he inhaled the sweet scent of…flowers? Tomato plants? Whatever it was, it was a pleasant, intoxicating smell, and strong enough to bring him out of his stupor.

_I'm alive_, the young man thought. _Oh my gods, I'm alive! _Suddenly remembering what had just happened to him , the man started to feel all of his limbs, apparently to make sure they were real. "Ha ha!" he laughed out loud. It sounded foreign to him, as if he had never used his voice before; or, more likely, it was as if it had been dormant for a very long time. "Will you look at that," he said out loud, to nobody in particular. "I'm in one piece," he observed bemusedly, "and I'm…solid now." He flexed his well-tanned arms and legs, and was pleased that nothing seemed to be hurting too badly. A little stiff, perhaps, but at least none of his limbs seemed to be damaged. _I need a mirror_, he thought. _I must look like hell. I certainly feel like it. My head is killing me!  
_  
Gulping lungfuls of air, he stood up and took in his surroundings. _I'm alive_, he thought to himself again. _But how? I thought they said I was a dream of the Fayth...what the hell happened? Am I someone else's dream now?_Looking across the horizon, he noticed a twisted metal…sculpture of some kind. Except it was entirely too large to be an art sculpture, the damned thing was the size of a small city. It looked to be over 100 stories high. _What the hell is that?_ He wondered distractedly. Casting his gaze back to his immediate surroundings, his mind suddenly began to race. _Where are the others_, he wondered. _Are there any others? __Did they survive too…or am I the only one? Oh gods, please…I don't want to be the only survivor! Hell, I don't even know where – or when – I am anymore!  
_  
He hurried over a small mountain which was adjacent to the meadow he had found himself in upon awaking. As his eyes flitted around, looking for survivors, his mind was working furiously to piece together the last moments he remembered before…before this happened. Whatever "this" was.

Coming over the crest of the mountain, the young man stopped short. There she was – the girl he loved, lying prone on the ground. "Yuna," he breathed. Running toward her unmoving form, the young man became frantic, praying to any gods that might be listening, that Yuna would be all right.

He kneeled by her side, and turned her over so she was facing up to the sky, toward the light. _Please wake up, please wake up_...the young man prayed quietly. The warm sun hit the young woman's cheekbones, and she smiled. _Thank you_, the young man mouthed silently to some unseen deity.

The young woman opened her eyes - _one green, and the other one blue_, he noted, smiling down at her - and she turned toward the young man who had come to her aid. "Oh Tidus!" she cried, her voice catching. "I thought you were…gone! I saw you fade away from me on the deck of the Airship, and I just….just…oh!" Yuna sunk her face into her hands, softly sobbing.

Tidus rushed to Yuna's side, grabbing her hands. "No, Yuna," he replied, smiling, "I'm here. I'm real, I'm not a dream! See for yourself," he said, holding Yuna's tiny hands against his chest.

Yuna smiled. "Oh, thank Ixion!" she exclaimed. "I was so afraid I had lost you, after…" her voice trailed off.

"I know," replied Tidus, tenderly stroking Yuna's hair. "I know. Hey," Tidus continued, brightening. "We need to see if the others are…with us. I mean, if they got here the same way we did?"

Yuna agreed. "Yes, we need to search for the others. But Tidus," Yuna questioned, "just how did we get here? And where is 'here', anyway?"

Tidus sighed, and ran his hand through his spiky blond locks. "I don't know, Yuna. I just don't know. Along with 'where' are we, I'm also wondering 'when' are we." Yuna appeared ready to interrupt with a question, but Tidus held up his hand. "No, Yuna. I'll explain what I mean – or what I think I mean – later. For now, let's concentrate on looking for our friends." He smiled back at Yuna, offering his hand to help her get up from the ground.

"Yes," said Yuna, as Tidus brought her to her feet. "We will look for our friends now. But you and I will chat later, Tidus," she warned, looking uncharacteristically stern. "I think you know a bit more than you're letting on, and I want to know everything." With that, Yuna gathered up her staff and her cloak, and proceeded back down the steep hill.

Tidus groaned inwardly. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to having.


	2. Daybreak

__

Chapter 2

~Daybreak~

_Sunshine came softly through my window today  
I could have tripped out easy but I've changed my ways.  
It'll take time I know it, but in a while...  
You're gonna be mine and I know it, we'll do it in style.  
_

"_Sunshine Superman", Donovan_

In the nearby city of Edge, just north of the abandoned city of Midgar, dawn was breaking. Cloud Strife bolted upright in bed. He hugged himself, noting that his skin was clammy, and he also noticed that his heart seemed to be racing a bit. Something had woken him from a sound sleep, and he wasn't sure exactly what. Getting out of bed, and approaching his bedroom window, he was met with mostly…silence. Then he heard a bit of bustling noise from the floor below him. _Tifa must be up_, he mused. The Tifa in question was one Tifa Lockheart, owner and proprietor of Tifa's Seventh Heaven, a restaurant and bar in formerly located in Midgar's Sector 7, and newly rebuilt in the city of Edge. Tifa was also one of Cloud's closest friends.

Cloud had been renting one of the upstairs apartments from Tifa. It was just a room, but that was all he needed. Cloud was always on the go anyway, with his delivery-slash-bodyguard service. A former mercenary, Cloud was more or less at a career crossroads. The delivery service he had started up was steady and reliable, but lacked excitement. Cloud needed something a little more adrenalin-producing than that, so he added the job title of "bodyguard for hire." Really, he'd do any odd job that required a little bit of "muscle." Often Tifa would call upon Cloud, and Barret Wallace – another former mercenary – to act as bouncers in her establishment during peak hours, such as the weekends.

Getting dressed, Cloud squinted as his reflection in the glass, and combed his hair down. It instantly sprang back up into its usual blond spikes. Cloud shrugged and told his reflection, "Whatever. I give up, it's futile," and turned away to hunt for his boots. Pulling them on, he then exited his small bedroom, and made his way down to the first floor, where he heard Tifa chattering away on the phone.

"And don't short me this time!" Tifa was barking into the telephone. "Asshole," Tifa muttered as she slammed down the receiver. Looking up, she noticed Cloud standing there. "Oh, hey, Cloud!" Tifa greeted him brightly. "Didn't hear you come down. Breakfast shift starts in an hour, can I get you something?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me," chuckled Cloud, "but I just heard you on the phone ripping someone a new one. Who is it and what did they do? Want me to take care of them?" Cloud said teasingly, cracking his knuckles.

Tifa laughed. "No, nothing like that, Cloud! It's just that asshole at the Chocobo Farm. The new guy, he keeps screwing up our orders for Chocobo eggs, and last few times I was shorted. I don't even have ANY eggs to serve for breakfast today, so that's why I was giving him a piece of my mind! Anyway, he's coming by 'within the hour' with my delivery. Or so he says," Tifa concluded, sounding somewhat doubtful.

"Tifa, if you could grab me a coffee and one of those pecan rolls –I'll run out and get the delivery myself. I'll be careful, I promise - I'll put the sidecar on Fenrir to transport them. And I'll be out and back much quicker than that idiot would," Cloud offered.

"Um, thanks Cloud, but…" Tifa began, as she ran behind the counter to get Cloud his coffee and breakfast, "this will be a big order…a LOT of Chocobo eggs. IF the order is even ready," she frowned. "I mean, I really appreciate you offering and all, but there's no way you'll be able to transport all of these eggs on a motorcycle!"

"Tifa. Exactly how many eggs are we talking about here?" inquired Cloud.

"Erm…about 40 dozen?" Tifa replied sheepishly.

"Forty dozen!" blurted Cloud. "That's….nearly 500 eggs! Why so many?" he demanded.

"I kind of…volunteered to make a bunch of cookies for the kids' picnic," Tifa explained. "I know! It's not the usual weekly order for the restaurant! But it's a fundraiser…we're trying to raise money to build a playground. The one in Sector 6 in Midgar is…destroyed now, of course."

Cloud smiled. "Okay, Teef, you win. It is for a good cause…still, let me try to help. I think I know a way to get over there really fast, and back here in time for your first customers of the day." Reaching into his pocket, he whipped out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling now?" Tifa asked.

"Reno," replied Cloud. "Oh GODS," interrupted Tifa, rolling her eyes. "Reno? That clown?"

"Tifa, I know…Reno's a little…um, irreverent?" answered Cloud. "But he's got the fastest car in Edge," explained Cloud. _Not as fast as Fenrir, though_, Cloud thought smugly to himself. Fenrir was Cloud's beloved motorcycle, and the fastest thing around on two wheels.

"Reno will help us out, if he's awake," Cloud said to Tifa, as he finally heard the line ringing on the other end. And hopefully not hung over, Cloud thought. Cloud and Reno had an interesting relationship. Former enemies, they had grown to become somewhat reluctant friends, fairly recently, when they found themselves fighting on the same side, for a change. Tifa still bore a grudge toward Reno for his past behavior, and she didn't think too highly of his cocky attitude, either.

"Reno here," a voice answered. "Who the fuck is this? What time is it? Ohh, my head…"

"Reno, it's Cloud," he stated. "Um, sorry to obviously wake you up, but…I needed a favor. Anyway," Cloud continued, "it sounds like I caught you at a bad time, so I'll let you go. Sorry to bother you…"

"Nah, hold up, Strife," Reno interrupted. "I'm cool, I'm cool. Just got a headache. Rude and I played quarters last night, and he bested me! Personally, I think he cheated, yo. Anyway. What can I do for ya, Strife?"

"You sure you're okay, Reno?" said Cloud doubtfully. "I need to borrow your car….Tifa's having issues with one of her suppliers, and we don't think this delivery will make it to the restaurant in time, so I need to get there fast."

"What, Fenrir can't make it?" teased Reno. "I knew that little pussy bike was slow. See, like I've been telling you, you need more horsepower, like I have…"

"Reno!" Cloud interrupted. "No time for small talk. I have to get out there and back within an hour. You up for this, or do I need to call Cid?" _Really,_ thought Cloud, _Reno can be so exasperating. Why am I even friends with this guy?_

"Yeah, I can help you out, Cloud," replied Reno. "Gimme five. . or less...I'll be there." With that, the line went dead.

"Ugh. You'd better be!" Cloud muttered . "Tifa, we're good. Reno's coming by, he'll be bringing his car—" Outside, Cloud suddenly heard people screaming, and brakes squealing. "Run!" screamed a woman right outside the front door of Seventh Heaven, scooping up her small dog and clutching him to her chest.

"What the—" Cloud began, as he exited the restaurant.

Reno had arrived, and in grand style, in his red car, marked with gold accents. It almost appeared to be half sports car, half military vehicle, with huge tires – tires that were taller than the car itself – gull-wing doors, and to top things off – a rocket exhaust system. Accelerating while braking, he did donuts around an open area in front of the restaurant, obviously wanting to make a spectacle of himself in his flashy car.

"Reno!" Cloud groaned. "Cut the shit already! We need to get going!"

Tifa, who had come out on the porch to see what all the noise was about, practically went white at the sight of Reno's display, just as he was coming to a stop. "Guess it'll be scrambled Chocobo eggs….all week long," she sighed. "Cloud! Just…never mind, okay? Reno's obviously an IDIOT," she spat.

"Hey, I heard that," Reno retorted, cocking an eyebrow as he exited the vehicle. "The eggs will be FINE, sweetheart," he winked at Tifa.

"Don't you 'sweetheart' me, Turk," snapped Tifa. "If you can't handle it, then…"

"Nah, Tifa, it's fine," replied Reno. He adjusted his ever-present goggles, so that they were perched atop his forehead, and pulled his flaming red ponytail over his shoulder. "I was just showing off for Cloud," he smiled sheepishly.

"Loser," barked Tifa, going back into the restaurant and slamming the door.

"Damn, Strife. What's up her ass?" inquired Reno.

"Reno, seriously," said Cloud. "Everyone around here knows you have a badass car, do you have to prove it every single time you're behind the wheel?"

"Oh for shit's sake, Strife," replied Reno, rolling his eyes and smirking. "Get in, and hold on to something. Tight." Reno cackled, sliding back behind the wheel.

"Um, maybe I should drive?" asked Cloud, as he slid into the passenger seat, closing the gull-wing door over him.

"Not on your life, biker boy," replied Reno, as he slammed the transmission through the gears, peeling out.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this part! I LOVE writing Reno's character, it's too much fun. I've partly based his mannerisms/character on an IRL friend. I wonder if they'd be flattered by that? I know I would be, Reno is awesome! *grin* Oh, and Reno's car - in my mind's eye, I picture him driving a car that's basically identical to Sazh's Eidolon, Brynhildr, in FF13. **_


	3. Reunion

_**Well, I struggled with this chapter, sorry to say...which is probably why it's as long as hell! I hope you enjoy it anyway though.**__** I actually wrote the beginning of Chapter 4 for a bit, then came back to revisit 3 and wrap it up. Hopefully this is just a little bump in the road….or, maybe we need to get to some lemony action, like SOON? *grin* **_

_Like Prometheus we are bound,  
Chained to this rock of a brave new world,  
Our godforsaken lot.  
And I feel that's all we've ever needed to know,  
'Til worlds end and the seas run cold._

"_Black Sun", Dead Can Dance_

Tidus and Yuna had been walking a short distance beyond the small hilly area where both had come out of their deep sleep just moments before. Shielding their eyes from the rising sun, both Yuna and Tidus were scanning the ground below, hoping to find their friends that had been with them before they were mysteriously transported to this different, yet strangely familiar feeling world.

Up ahead in the distance, Tidus spotted what appeared to be a farm…_a Chocobo farm_, he thought. _Huh, if they have Chocobos here…then maybe we really are on Spira? This place looks different though…somehow._ Then Tidus' eye came to rest upon a figure that was headed toward the farm. A very familiar figure, one with a crop of gravity-defying red hair, and one who was sporting bright yellow pants...and carrying a blitzball.

"Wakka!" shouted Tidus, breaking into a run. Yuna, just a few steps behind, heard Tidus call out, and quickly followed behind Tidus.

Hearing his name being called, Wakka whipped his head around, a big grin lighting his face. "Boy, am I glad to see you, ya?" he greeted Tidus.

"Likewise, Wakka. Have you found any of the others? I found Yuna here, not too far from where I…landed, I guess," said Tidus.

"Nobody yet," sighed Wakka. "I woke up a while ago, I almost felt…like hung over, ya? I thought I was the only one here. I tried looking in that swamp over there," he motioned his head toward it, "but there's some big serpent, bigger than I've ever seen, swimming round and round in there. I ain't messing with that thing!"

"Aw, how big can it BE, Wakka?" scoffed Tidus.

"Oh, it's big, ya," replied Wakka. "Trust me. Anyway, if anyone went out that way, I think they're done for," Wakka concluded glumly.

"Wakka, were you just heading toward that….farm?" questioned Yuna. "Maybe our friends found shelter there, or near there?" _I hope_, she thought.

"Yeah, let's head on over there," agreed Tidus. "We haven't had any luck over here in finding anyone."

The trio continued on their way over the flatlands, noticing a few areas marked with Chocobo tracks. "Ya, we're in Chocobo country now," Wakka observed. "That's gotta be a Chocobo farm, then."

Approaching the fenced Chocobo corral in front of the farm, they suddenly noticed what appeared to be a man and a woman embracing. The man was tall, and on his back he wore a giant sword that was nearly as long as he was tall. The woman in question was clad in a yellow bikini top and shorts, and had her arms wrapped tightly around the man's torso, while he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Auron?" exclaimed Tidus. "And Rikku? Is that you?"

Suddenly realizing they were no longer alone, the couple parted from each other, seeming to feel a bit awkward and embarrassed at being caught in their embrace. "Yes, it's us!" chirped Rikku. "You caught - I mean , you found us!" She flushed crimson.

Auron cleared his throat. "Tidus. Rikku was upset here, thinking you were all—well, clearly you're not, and I was just comforting her—" The normally cool and collected Auron seemed to be stumbling over his words.

Tidus and Wakka both arched an eyebrow at each other, and smirked. Yuna clasped her hands to her face, stifling a giggle. "Rikku, Auron, it's so good to see you!" Yuna exclaimed. She rushed over to greet the pair. "Have you seen any sign of Lulu or Kimahri?"

"Not yet," admitted Auron. "Rikku and I just found each other as it is. We were just going to head into that farmhouse there to inquire if they've seen anyone."

"Pops and Brother….haven't seen them either, since….since…" snuffled Rikku. "Hey, just how did we get here anyway!" she demanded, angrily sweeping away a tear out of the corner of her spiraling green eyes, with the edge of her hand.

"I think I have an idea—" Tidus and Auron both began simultaneously. Auron let out a dry chuckle. "Let's continue our search for the others…then we can all sit down and discuss recent events," said Auron. "Presuming the others are around here somewhere, which is my hope."

The group, now numbering five, made their way down the sloping hillside toward the flatlands surrounding the farm. "That smell, ya?" remarked Wakka. "It's a Chocobo farm, all right."

Rikku, not in her usual sunny mood, rolled her eyes skyward and said, "Gee, thanks for the observation, Captain Obvious!" and stomped away from the group, seeking out a gigantic boulder to right of their path. She settled herself down behind it, almost as if hiding herself from the others. Sitting with her back against the rock, Rikku buried her head in her arms, which were resting on her knees.

Tidus was taken aback; it was always he or Rikku who were almost annoying optimistic whenever the odds seemed to be against their little group. This time, Rikku was the complete opposite…clearly she wasn't herself. _What's wrong, though?_ wondered Tidus_. That's just not like Rikku to….give up right off the bat like that_. Shrugging his shoulders, Tidus started to make his way over to where Rikku was sitting, intending to comfort her, or at least offer some support.

Rikku's cousin, Yuna, had similar concerns, and started towards Rikku at the same time Tidus did. "Wait," instructed Auron, putting his arm out, halting both in their tracks. "Allow me. Perhaps I can…help her." With that, Auron set off toward Rikku, hoisting his enormous murasame sword onto his back.

Tidus made as if to follow Auron, but was stopped short by Yuna. "Tidus, please wait…," she pleaded. "Let Sir Auron tend to Rikku. I think they want to be…alone for a moment," Yuna smiled.

"Huh?" blurted Tidus, clearly not getting it. "OH. So, they're like that, eh? Ha! Well, good for them," he reflected. "Still, I wish I knew why Rikku was so upset…and if I could help. I guess she'll let us know if she wants our help anyway, right Yuna?"

"Right!" she replied, breaking into a smile.

Wakka clearly seemed to be a bit uncomfortable during this whole exchange. "Rikku and Sir Auron? But she's Al Bhed!"

Yuna turned and glared at Wakka, a storm brewing in her bicolor eyes. "May I remind you, Wakka, that I am also Al Bhed? Like my mother was?"

Wakka toed the dusty ground, not meeting Yuna's angry eyes. "Sorry, Lady Yuna. I forget sometimes, ya? Old habits die hard, I guess. I….apologize."

"Apology accepted, Wakka," Yuna replied, smiling warmly at Wakka. "You just have to remember to leave your past beliefs behind!"

"Along with my past itself it seems, ya? Hey, where the hell are we, anyways?" inquired Wakka. "It feels like Spira, but…different somehow. I know, that doesn't make sense, but…"

"Nah, you're right, Wakka," agreed Tidus. "I feel the same way. Like this place is familiar somehow…almost like it's someplace I vacationed when I was a kid….or something," mused Tidus.

"Déjà vu?" asked Yuna.

"Déjà who?" laughed Tidus. "What do you mean, Yuna?"

"You know…déjà vu!" replied Yuna. "It's…when you get the feeling you're in a place, or a situation, that you've been before…" She paused, thinking for a moment. "I don't know how to explain it either, but I have the same feelings as you two. As if this place holds…some sort of meaning for me, but I haven't discovered what it is just yet."

Meanwhile, Auron was doing his best to console Rikku. "Auron, where could they be! My pops…Brother…I swear I saw them like, dematerialize on the Airship! Don't tell me you didn't see it too, Auron, I _know_ you did," Rikku pressed.

"Yes, I did, Rikku," replied Auron. "But don't forget…I saw you fade away before my eyes too," Auron continued, cupping her chin. "It was one of the worst moments I've ever experienced, thinking I'd lost you…to the Farplane." Auron settled back against the rock, holding Rikku to his chest, and stroking her hair. A strange, stony look crept upon his face, as he gazed at the horizon.

Rikku laid back against Auron. "I know, Auron, I know…I just have to hope that Pops and Brother reappeared just like we did, right?" She brightened, and turned to face Auron, her face serious once again. "Auron?"

"Yes, Rikku?" replied Auron, his calloused fingers caressing her cheek.

"Auron…I just want to say, that I…I….—" Her sentence was cut short by the sound of Wakka shouting in the distance.

"Oh, praise be to Yevon!" Wakka shouted. "_Lulu_!"

Rikku and Auron both sprang to their feet in a flash, and sprinted toward the sound of Wakka's voice.

_**A/N: Ha…okay, that was stinky of me to interrupt Rikku and Auron's 'moment' like that….but, maybe it'll make things a little more…pent-up down the road? I know, that was evil of me. *laugh* I promise it'll pay off in later lemony chapters! Also,seems the infamous Midgar Zolom made an appearance in this chapter...wonder if we'll see him again? *thinking***_


	4. Collide

**This chapter took me a while to write...and probably could have been TWO chapters, given its length, but I had a lot of stuff happening at once in this section, and I thought it all belonged in a single chapter.**

**Please read and review! I hope you enjoy! xoxo**

_Nobody gonna take my car, I'm gonna race it to the ground  
Nobody gonna beat my car, it's gonna break the speed of sound  
Oooh it's a killer machine, it's got everything  
Like a driving power, big fat tires and everything_

"_Highway Star", Deep Purple_

Cloud grimaced as he shifted around his seat in Reno's car. _How do you get comfortable in this thing? _Cloud thought. _I feel like I'm sitting on the ground._

"Yo, Cloud," Reno said, interrupting Cloud's train of thought. "Sorry about all that showing off back there, yo. You know me, man…I just like to drive fast!"

"You mean, you like to drive like an asshole, "retorted Cloud, smiling slightly. As much as Reno drove him nuts at times, he was one of the few people who could crack Cloud's stoic exterior, and actually get him to laugh. _Really_ laugh_. What is it about Reno_, Cloud wondered. _He irritates the hell out of me sometimes – okay, a lot of the time, but damn – nobody can get me to laugh the way he does. Not even Tifa can do that…always feel like I've got my guard up around her. _

Cloud sighed, turning this last thought over in his mind. Tifa was his best friend since childhood, and they had been through so much together. Yet, Tifa wanted more than friendship with Cloud – much more. Cloud never intended to lead her on, but he didn't have those kinds of feelings – romantic feelings - toward Tifa, no matter how much he tried to force himself. Finally, Cloud realized it wasn't fair to either one of them, for Cloud to keep pretending he 'might' have some romantic interest in Tifa. _The hardest thing I've ever done_, mused Cloud, _even harder than fighting Sephiroth -_ _was having to tell Tifa I wasn't in love with her._

"What are you moping about now, Strife?" Reno probed, interrupting Cloud's thoughts. "Do I have to like, break the sound barrier here to get you to snap out of your fog, emo boy? I can do it, you know, this car is wicked fast, yo," bragged Reno.

"Um, that won't be necessary, Reno," Cloud replied, rolling his eyes as he snapped back to reality. "I was just thinking. Anyway, I think we're almost there, slow down so we don't miss the farm, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," agreed Reno. "Hold on, yo," he muttered as he downshifted, then accelerated, cresting the car over a small hill.

"Shit, Reno!" complained Cloud, gripping the edges of his seat as the vehicle took flight. "I know I said we need to get there fast, but there's no reason to be showboating. You'd better not break ANY of these damned eggs, I swear, or else…"

"Or else what, Cloud?" replied Reno, somewhat mockingly. "Hey, I'm helping a friend in need here, yo. Seems like I have the upper hand, here," he smirked. "You're going to owe me big time for this favor."

"Oh?" remarked Cloud. "Just what am I going to 'owe' you, Reno?" inquired Cloud, grinning. He suspected the Turk would request either cigarettes, or alcohol – probably both.

"Eh, I'll think of something, yo," laughed Reno. "Mideel whiskey is always appreciated, you know, as are Wutaian clove cigarettes," he replied with a wink. "Oh, hey Cloud, I think this is the place. Hold on," instructed Reno, as he screeched to a halt, barely stopping two inches away from the Chocobo corral in front of the farm, spooking several Chocobos who, up until that moment, had been calmly grazing. Feathers flying, they squawked and shrieked as Reno's ostentatious vehicle screeched to a halt.

Cloud sighed with exasperation. "Gods, Reno. WHAT did I just say about showboating? You're going to piss off everyone on this farm, and I don't just mean the Chocobos either." Unbuckling his seatbelt, Cloud exited the vehicle, and slammed the gull-wing door shut irritably.

"Yo, watch the car!" snapped Reno, as he followed Cloud over toward the farmhouse, while fumbling around in his pockets for his cigarettes. "Hey Cloud, got a light?" asked Reno.

Pretending not to hear Reno, Cloud ignored his request, and trudged on toward the farmhouse. "Let's just get the order and go, Reno," Cloud said. "

Lulu was standing in the small garden behind the farmhouse, near the back kitchen door when she suddenly heard a voice shouting, off in the distance. _Hmm…well, I thought I heard my name being called_, she thought to herself, grimacing. _Certainly I must be alone in this…world, whatever it is_, she pondered. _And wherever it is_.

She had wandered the countryside for about a day or so, after waking up from what certainly felt like a deep sleep…as if someone had cast a sleep spell on her. _Impossible_, Lulu thought. _Then again, how is it possible that I am no longer on Spira? And…where are the others?_

After wandering around near the swamplands dazedly – and nearly encountering a Midgar Zolom in that area, which would indeed have proven disastrous, if not fatal for the Black Mage – Lulu was discovered by the owner of the Chocobo Farm, one "Chocobo Bob", who had gone out for an early morning ride. _He was not much of a worker_, Lulu observed, as some of his Chocobos ran loose, and seemingly unfed. Still, she was grateful to him for his kindness, and in offering her shelter for the night. Chocobo Bob's daughter, Stel, was more than gracious in sharing her room with Lulu. _I have been lucky_, thought Lulu. _I hope the others have fared as well…wherever they may be._

Lulu had been turning these very thoughts over in her mind, when she heard a distant voice…Wakka's? _No, that would be impossible_, Lulu insisted to herself again. _Clearly I am hallucinating…_

Meanwhile, Tidus and Yuna broke into a run, attempting to catch up with Wakka, who was running at top speed toward the farm. "Lu!" he shouted. "Over here!"

_Wakka? No, really…it can't be_, Lulu mused. Recognition lit her face as Lulu realized she was not, in fact, hallucinating.

"Wakka!" she shouted, gathering her skirts in an attempt to run toward him without tripping on them. The effort was somewhat futile; Lulu's pointy-toed boots caught the hem of her skirt just as Wakka approached. "Ahhh!" she yelped, as she felt gravity pull her down toward the ground

Swiftly, Wakka rushed up and caught the falling black mage. "Lulu! Oh, it's so good to see you, ya?" exclaimed Wakka, embracing Lulu. She lightly returned the embrace, then, with an embarrassed sounding cough, drew back. "Wakka. I never thought I'd see you again. Oh, and the others!" Lulu exclaimed, as Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Auron came into view.

Rushing toward Yuna, Lulu embraced the summoner fervently. "Yuna. It's so good to see you. And you…Tidus, Auron, Rikku…oh, I am relieved."

"As are we, to see you, Lulu!" smiled Yuna.

A shadow came over Lulu's face, as she turned to Wakka with a one-word question: "Kimahri?"

Wakka sadly shook his head negatively. "Not a sign, Lu. And ya know, I've been checking around to see if that big oaf left any tufts of his blue fur around!" Wakka chuckled briefly, but there was no smile behind his eyes. "Oh, Kimahri," Wakka said, staring up at the sky, "I hope you're okay, brudda, wherever you are."

Auron coughed quietly, as he greeted Lulu. "It is good to see you again, my Black Mage," Auron said with a wink, and bowing in a courtly manner. Lulu smiled in return. "Likewise, O Warrior Monk." The two had, during their time serving as Yuna's guardians, developed a quiet respect for one another.

Rikku bristled a bit at this exchange. _Is_ _**he**__ flirting with __**her**__? Is __**she**__ flirting with __**him**__? Ugh! They had better not be_, she mused, pouting silently. At that moment, her attention was suddenly redirected away from her jealous snit, by the sound of a roaring engine and the squawking of Chocobos. Then…there was a sound much like metal hitting against metal. "What...was that?" Yuna wondered aloud. "Sounded like machina," grumbled Wakka.

"What in the hell is that noise!" exclaimed Tidus. Stel, Chocobo Bob's daughter, had burst out of the stables to see what was going on. "Lulu?" Stel began. She suddenly seemed to notice Wakka and the others alongside Lulu, standing in the yard. "Are these…friends of yours?" she inquired.

"Yes," replied Lulu, smiling. "They found me! I don't mean to be rude," she continued, changing the subject, "but introductions will have to come later, Stel. Let's see what that commotion is all about, shall we?"

Stel agreed with a quick nod, breaking into a run and heading toward the Chocobo corral. "Sorry…everyone!" she shouted behind her at the others, who had also begun running after Stel. "Hi y'all…I'm Stel, I live here….need to see what's going on up there!" Stel sped up her pace and tore into a sprint; soon she was out in front of the pack, Lulu and her friends lagging further behind.

Up ahead, Stel noticed a garishly painted red vehicle, and two occupants who had apparently just emerged. "What…is…going…on here!" she demanded of the pair, huffing and puffing.

As Reno smirked, taking a long drag off of his cigarette, Cloud approached Stel. "Hi, sorry about all the noise. My associate here," Cloud continued, glaring at Reno, "likes to make a show of himself. "

"I'm Cloud," he stated simply, extending his hand. "I'm here on behalf of Tifa Lockheart – she had an order for forty dozen eggs, and they hadn't arrived, so I'm here to pick up the delivery for her."

"Oh," replied Stel, suddenly recognizing the name Tifa. "That would be Tifa of _Tifa's Seventh Heaven_, right? I'm Stel, by the way, Chocobo Bob's daughter. "I must apologize for my father, and his recent delays with the orders. We've just been swamped, and one of our farmhands just quit…"

"No need to apologize," said Cloud, "I figured it was something like that. Still, Tifa needs her order, so if you could just show me where to go?" he inquired.

Tidus, who had finally caught up to Stel, had heard the tail end of the conversation. "Need a hand with that order?" he offered, sizing up Cloud as he did so. _That guy looks…like someone I know, or used to know,_ _thought_ Tidus_. His eyes look…weird, though. Like they're glowing, or something._

Cloud suddenly seemed to notice Tidus and Lulu standing there, and noted four others behind them. "Hey," he replied to Tidus, "thanks for the offer, man. It's a big order so we definitely could use the help. Reno!" he barked at the red-headed Turk, who was still nonchalantly taking a drag off of his cigarette, looking completely disinterested in the goings-on. "This way!" he commanded, motioning with his head.

Shrugging his shoulders, Reno stubbed out his cigarette with his toe, which earned him a disdainful look from Stel. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that," Reno apologized sheepishly. He picked up the cigarette butt and pocketed it, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

Stel started back toward the stables, indicating to everyone that they should follow her. "This way!" she shouted. "We'll be going through some muck over here, mind your step."

"Wonderful," muttered Lulu, gathering her long skirts up around her. "Hmm," said Yuna. "Guess I'd better lose this," she said, while ripping away half of her skirt, revealing some very tight shorts underneath. "-and these." She removed her sleeves, and folded the fabric of her skirt and sleeves up, tucking it under her arm. "Much better!" Yuna said, smiling brightly.

Tidus said nothing, but his eyes grew ever wider at the sight of Yuna's suddenly exposed legs. Yuna caught his gaze, and laughed. "What? That old skirt was dragging me down anyway. Time for a change," she laughed.

"Um, yeah," Tidus stuttered. "It um – looks good." Auron shuffled uncomfortably behind the two, while Rikku giggled. "Oh Yunie! You look SO much better. Seriously, you were starting to look like a nun in that getup. Can I do your hair? I think you'd look good with some pink in it, like a few streaks."

"Pink?" inquired Auron, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Rikku replied, sticking out her tongue. "Pink."

Reno cackled, overhearing this exchange, and decided to be the chivalrous one and offer some assistance to Lulu, who was still struggling to get through the mud. "Hey, I'm Reno, I don't believe we've met," Reno said by way of introduction. "Want me to carry you?"

"I am Lulu," replied she, somewhat coldly. "And I thank you, but no – I do not need to be carried." _By you,_ she thought. Lulu did not particularly care for the way this redheaded oaf was ogling her breasts. Not that she wasn't used to this_. A certain other redheaded oaf ogles them quite often_, she thought, smiling.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying, Lu," Wakka blurted, interrupting her reverie.

"I beg your pardon?" she stammered. _Did he just read my mind?_

"Naw, the kid there, offering to carry you through the mud," explained Wakka. _Kid? What the fuck?_ thought Reno. _Who the hell is this clown? _"Can't blame him for trying to help out a pretty lady, ya?" Wakka smiled.

"Oh," Lulu replied, returning the smile. _Wakka can be so sweet sometimes_, she thought.

Dad!" Stel yelled toward the house, as they approached the stables. "Come out back, we've got paying customers here!"

"Coming! Hold your horses, goddammit," came a muttering from the farmhouse. Cloud and Tidus both raised their eyebrows at this, and caught each other's gaze. Tidus grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "This should be fun, huh?" he remarked. Cloud chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Tons," he answered.

Stel opened the stable doors, and ushered everyone in toward the back office. "Henhouse is adjacent to the stable, here," she explained. "I do have the order packed and ready to go. I have to apologize once again for my father," Stel said, addressing Cloud. "Please, tell Miss Lockheart that I'm only charging her half price for her inconvenience here."

At that moment, Chocobo Bob strode through the office door. "Half price, Stel?" he whined. "Look, I know we need to do something, but…"

"Dad, look," Stel interrupted. "_But _nothing. I don't want to have this conversation in front of all these people here, but later on – you and I are going to have to talk," Stel concluded firmly. Turning to the group, Stel said, "Okay, guys! I've got the order piled up over here. I do have some hand trucks you can use to get the stuff out front…um, sir?" Stel said, approaching Reno, "If you want, you can drive your car around the side – just make sure you go around the right hand side of the barn there, it's muddy everywhere else."

"Got it, thanks," Reno replied shortly. "Yo, Cloud!" he yelled. "Start loading, I'll pull around back here as close as I can get." Without waiting for a reply, Reno dashed off.

Cloud groaned. "Gods, I hope he doesn't kill any Chocobos on his way back here," he muttered. Tidus overheard this and laughed. "Your friend there, he's something else," observed Tidus, as he helped Cloud and the others load the egg trays onto the dolly. "Is he always that charming?"

"Ha," laughed Cloud. "Charming. Yeah, that's Reno…charming to the end." Cloud suddenly seemed to notice Auron standing there, who was still wearing his massive masamune sword on his back. "Hey," Cloud said, "that's quite a sword you've got there."

Chuckling, Auron replied, "Yes, well thank you. It's not exactly…discreet, is it? But it does the job."

Pondering this, Cloud wondered just what 'jobs' – and how many – Auron might have completed using that sword_. That guy's definitely seen some battles_, thought Cloud. _Wish I had more time to stick around, I might even ask him about it. Although he hardly seems like the chatty type…_

Mercifully, Reno backed up his car with minimal screeching of brakes or tires. "See, Cloud!" he exclaimed as he got out of his car. "I didn't drive like a complete asshole this time. Um, pardon me, ladies," he smiled sheepishly at Rikku, Yuna, Stel, and Lulu – the latter of whom continued to glare at him.

"Thanks, Reno," Cloud replied, a bit sarcastically. "Let's load 'er up."

The group made short work of loading up the back of Reno's trunk, but it was filled to capacity quickly, so they began stacking egg trays in Reno's backseat. "Um, those are probably going to fall, yo," cautioned Reno. "No, Cloud, don't give me that look – I promise I'll drive all careful-like, but that's like a pyramid of eggs waiting to fall when I take the first corner."

Cloud looked at the stack of trays, and realized the Turk was right. "Okay. I guess I'll go back there and…hold onto them, or something," he offered. He then got into the backseat and sat aside the giant pile of eggs. "Um…Reno?" Cloud began. "This pile is too tall…I can't hold them all…but we need to get going."

Reno sighed in exasperation. "Well, looks like we need another body back there," he remarked. "Yo, Spikey!" he barked, pointing at Tidus. "Can you get back there and help us out? Don't worry, we'll bring you right back here when we're done." _Heh, I just called him Spikey_, Reno noted. _Same thing I call Cloud. Funny, that._

"Uh, sure, no problem," agreed Tidus. He gave Yuna a questioning glance, almost as if asking for her permission. "I'll be right back, Yuna. Guys, you all wait for me here, okay?" he asked the rest of the group.

"We're not going anywhere, brudda," assured Wakka. "See you later, ya?"

With that, Tidus scampered into the back of Reno's car, holding up his side of the egg trays. _What am I doing?_ Tidus thought. _I don't even know where I am, yet I'm getting into this car with a bunch of strangers._

"So," Tidus began, "where are we heading?"

"Edge," replied Reno, glancing at Tidus in the rear view mirror. "Ever been there? Where you from, anyway? I know I haven't seen you in town."

Tidus sighed. "I'll tell you, but this could take a while…"


End file.
